


Kurt is Sick

by thelostperegrine



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostperegrine/pseuds/thelostperegrine





	1. Chapter 1

"Hi, Adrian. Good morning. It's Diane. . . No, I'm fine. I just called to say I can't go to work today because Kurt is sick and I can't leave him now. . . I only have two meetings in the afternoon and I already asked Marissa to move them on Monday. . . I think I have to bring him to the hospital later if he doesn't get better. . . Yes, I will. Thank you. Bye."

The unusual early morning call from Diane saying she can't go to work is enough indication that she has to take care of her sick husband. Kurt is not the sickly type but it seems today that he is really in a bad shape and he needs to be taken care of.

Diane is bringing a bowl of hot soup, glass of water, and medicine in a tray to bed and finds Kurt changing from his pajamas to office clothes.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Work?"

"No, you're not going anywhere. You're sick and you have to go back to bed."

"Diane, I told you. I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy but I'm fine."

"Kurt, look at you. You are very pale. You have a high fever. You have a cough and your nose is all red because of your colds."

"It's just nothing. I'm fi..."

"Kurt!"


	2. Chapter 2

Wearing the lab gown of the hospital, Kurt wokes up and tried his best to stand but failed because of the medicine they just injected to his body.

Diane enters his room bringing a soup, fresh fruits, and orange juice.

"Hey."

"Hey. You just woke up?"

"Yeah. Where are we?"

"At the hospital?"

"Yeah. But why are we here? I told you I'm fine. Let's go home."

Kurt attempts to get off his bed again. He removed the blankets covering him but Diane returned them.

"Kurt, please. Lay down. How can you say you're fine if you can't even remember why you're here?"

"Because you brought me here."

"I did. You fell off a while ago. You were unconscious. And because of that, you needed to be admitted here until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But I have work to do. And you have work too."

"Not today. I already called your office telling them you can't go to work today. I also called the firm that I'll take today off. I'll stay with you until you get better."

"But, I am better now."

"Kurt, seriously, if you don't go back to bed right now, I don't know what I can do to you. Just listen to me, okay? Go back to bed, lay down, and rest. Please?"

After convincing her husband that he needs to rest, finally, Kurt surrendered. He thinks he has no other choice but listen to his wife.

"Fine. But promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't leave me. Stay here with me."

"I will. I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Kiss me?"

"I want to but . . . I don't want to get sick too. You still have a virus."

"I see."

"I'm sorry. I promise to kiss you when you get the virus off."

Kurt finally lay back to his bed. He rested and waited for Diane to feed him.

"Diane?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For?"

"For being here. For taking care of me."

"That's what I signed up for. For better or for worse, remember?"

"I know. I love you."

"You just said that."

"But I'll never get tire of saying it over and over again."

"And I'll never get tire of hearing it over and over again."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
